Crooked (Sequel from Bad Boy)
by Uchiha Rii
Summary: Sequel from FF Bad Boy! Baekhyun kembali dan menjadi seseorang yang lain, Chanyeol dan Kris telah memiliki anak, tapi Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? WARNING: YAOI! RATED M, MPREG, BAHASA ANCUR! hurt/comfort "BRENGSEK! KEMBALILAH PADAKU!"


Crooked ( Sequel Bad Boy )

Disclaimer©not meeee T^T

Warning: YAOI , MPREG, baekyeol, author galau dll T^T

A/N: wakakak xD mian semuanya kemarin FFnya aneh dan ngegantung ya? Author lagi galau maapkan diriku readers T^T oh ya, kemarin ada readers yang review pake kata kasar ke aku, gegara endingnya aneh. Please ya, author tau itu ffnya aneh endingnya, aku juga sadar diri kok. Gausah make kata kasar bisa kan? Buat reader yang ngerasa ngereviewnya pake kata kasar tolong ya, lebih diperhalus bahasanya. Gamsha^^

Happy Reading yup!^^

Crooked~

Someone POV

" SIAL! BRENGSEK ARRGGHHHHH!" aku melempar semua botol vodka dari atas meja diskotik tempat yang sering ku kunjungi untuk melepas lelah dan ! tapi hari ini aku kembali teringat hari itu lagi arrgg ini membuatku pusing! Sial!

" Baekkie, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak! Hentikan atau kau bisa mati! Kau sedang mabuk" suho hyung merebut segelas vodka yang akan kuminum. Aku mengeryit dan berusaha mengambil kembali gelas berisi vodka itu. sialan! Aku butuh itu! "Kembalikan itu Suho! KEMBALIKAN ARRRGGHH JANGAN MELARANGKU!"

PRANG!

Sekali lagi, aku membuat keributan di diskotik ini. Sial! Semua ini karena si idiot brengsek itu! aku mengambil Koran yang sukses membuatku seperti tadi. Disana, tampak wajah si brengsek dengan seorang balita yang ia akui adalah anak hasil hubungannya dengan si tiang bajingan itu! ck sialan!

" kau sialan Park Chanyeol, kau sialan… kau sialan.. hiks… KAU SIALAN! KAU BAJINGAN, KAU BRENGSEK! ARRRGGGHH! Kumohon…. Kembalilah.." aku mengobrak-abrik meja tempatku berada dan berteriak histeris. Sedetik kemudian aku merasa tubuhku semakin ringan dan mataku terpejam perlahan.

End someone POV

Chanyeol POV

Ck sialan! Berita itu… grrhh ini menjijikkan! Kris kau bajingan!

" Tuan Park, tuan Wu datang." Seseorang mengagetkan lamunanku. Aku menatap malas dan hanya mengangguk, sedetik kemudian seorang pria tinggi datang dengan seringainya. Aku hanya menatap malas dan memutuskan pergi ke luar, namun ia menahan dan justru melumat bibirku kasar membuat bibirku tampak sedikit bengkak karenanya.

" SIALAN KAU! BAJINGAN!" aku berteriak dan meninju wajahnya, namun ia hanya diam dan kemudian terkekeh keras. Shit! Demi tuhan aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga, saat ini juga.

" Aku bajingan? Aku bajingan? HAHAHAHAHAHA kau juga bajingan Park Chanyeol! Kau lebih brengsek dariku!" ia berkata dengan tekanan di setiap katanya. Aku menggeram dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan mengunjungi tempat laknat itu. hah shit.

End Of Chanyeol POV

" SIAL! BRENGSEK ARRGGHHHHH!" suara seseorang yang Chanyeol kenal memenuhi pendengarannya begitu ia memasuki diskotik itu, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang pria mungil yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Ia tertegun.

" Baekkie, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak! Hentikan atau kau bisa mati! Kau sedang mabuk" dan Chanyeol melihat satu-orang lainnya yang sedang mengambil gelas berisi cairan pekat yang Chanyeol ketahui itu adalah vodka, ia kembali memperhatikan kegiatan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum miris melihat orang yang pernah ia sakiti itu menjadi seperti ini. Entah kenapa rasa rindu itu perlahan menyelusup dalam jiwanya. Ia membutuhkannya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang melihat Koran dan kemudian kembali mengoceh tak jelas " kau sialan Park Chanyeol, kau sialan… kau sialan.. hiks… KAU SIALAN! KAU BAJINGAN, KAU BRENGSEK! ARRRGGGHH!" dan Chanyeol terkejut saat sedetik kemudian Baekhyun terkulai dengan mata terpejam.

Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan seorang lelaki berwajah angelic yang susah payah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. " Biar aku saja" Chanyeol meminta diri. Lelaki yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hanya mengeryit heran, ia mencoba menolak halus namun tampaknya Chanyeol lebih gigih. Akhirnya lelaki yang bernama Suho itu menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan jaminan Baekhyun selamat. Dan, Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun untuk menuju ke mobilnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia membawa Baekhyun menuju ke apartemen pribadinya di kawasan sungai han.

" Hah~ kau menyusahkan" ia mendesah lirih. Ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tidur terlelap, wajahnya masih cantik seperti dulu jika saja eyeliner tebal dan beberapa tindikan itu tak digunakannya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum miris mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi, ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang… ia hanya tak siap menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut.

_**Flashback**_

" _**Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?! YAK!YAK!" Chanyeol berteriak keras untuk memanggil nama Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya di tengah kerumunan orang. Ia berlari berusaha menggapai Baekhyun, namun dengan badan mungil itu Baekhyun dapat lolos darinya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya dan memutuskan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia kecewa. Ia kemudian mengambil telfon dan mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, namun telfonnya tak diangkat sama sekali oleh sang pemilik. Ia kemudian menghela nafas sebelum memasuki ke alam mimpinya.**_

" _**APA?! BAEKHYUN PINDAH?! KENAPA IA TAK BILANG? EOMMA BILANG SEMUA INI BOHONG! BAEKHYUN HIKS…." Chanyeol jatuh terduduk begitu mengetahui Baekhyun pindah dengan tak berpamitan padanya, ia mengambil kalung prisma berwarna biru yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya dan kemudian berlari sembari menggenggam kalung itu. ia menuju ke sungai han dengan berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Ia berdiri di pinggir sungai dan kemudian melemparkan kalung prisma itu ke dalam sungai yang ternyata tersangkut di salah satu ranting tanaman tanpa ia ketahui, ia menangis dan meninggalkan sungai han dengan penuh kekecewaan. Ia kecewa pada Baekhyun. Tak ia ketahui, kalau ada seorang anak berbadan mungil mengambil kalung prisma yang tersangkut itu dengan air mata yang mengalir bak sungai han itu.**_

" _**Channie.. Mianhae.."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ia kembali teringat saat-saat dimana ia menunggu Baekhyun kembali namun tak kunjung diketahui keberadaanya, ia mulai frustasi dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Kris pria yang sukses membuatnya menjadi seorang berandalan karena begitu mencintai Kris. Ia ingat saat ia dan Kris melakukan sex pertama mereka, hasrat mereka seakan terpenuhi oleh sentuhan memabukkan itu yang membuat siapapun terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya begitu mengingat semua kejadian itu, Kris yang akhirnya meninggalkannya setelah melakukan sex kesekian mereka. Dan itu membuatnya terguncang karena Kris. Hidup sungguh rumit.

" Ngg.. Chanyeol.. hiks kembalilah.. hiks" Lamunannya terbuyarkan setelah ia mendengar suara merdu seorang pria mungil yang kini tengah menangis sesegukan dan mengucapkan kata-kata memilukan. " Kumohon.. jangan bersama Kris.." " Aku mencintaimu, brengsek"

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, ia meremas dada kirinya yang mulai terasa sesak itu. ia merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

" Mianhae" hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan untuk sekarang ini.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun menaiki lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di kamar nomor 605 yang ia pesan khusus karena mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

BRUK

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun diatas kasurnya setelah sebelumnya ia menghapus eyeliner Baekhyun dan mencopot beberapa tindikan di wajahnya, Baekhyun tampak manis seperti dulu saat tertidur seperti ini. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya agar dapat menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

" Kau membawa orang lain Park Chanyeol, bagaimana anak kita jika ia mengetahui ngg Eommanya membawa selingkuhan?"

DEG!

Kris.. ia ada di apartemen Chanyeol sekarang. Ia berbalik dan melihat Kris duduk di sofa dengan menggendong Lincoln anak mereka yang tengah tertidur lelap.

" Berhenti berbicara omong kosong Kris. Kembalikan anakku!" Chanyeol mendekati Kris dan berusaha mengambil Lincoln, namun Kris dengan cepat menyimpan Lincoln di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik Chanyeol ke sofa dan mulai melumat bibir pemuda tinggi itu.

" Ngghh stophh it… nghh hah..hah.. shh ahh shit!" Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas begitu Kris melumat bibirnya dan memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Chanyeol, Wajah Chanyeol memerah karena kurangnya asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Kris melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mulai melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang digunakan Chanyeol, ia menjilat bibirnya begitu melihat dua buah putting berwarna pink yang menggodanya dengan liar. Ia tersangsang. Kris kemudian mengulum putting merah muda Chanyeol dan mengocok perlahan sesuatu di bawah perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah dan menggelinjang begitu merasakan ia akan sampai pada puncak orgasme. Namun Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menandai leher Chanyeol dengan tanda kepemilikannya. " You're mine… slurrrp" Kris menyesap leher Chanyeol dengan ganas. Setelah cukup, ia membalikan Chanyeol dan mulai memasukan benda pusaka miliknya ke dalam hole sempit Chanyeol, ia mendesah begitu merasakan sensai hole Chanyeol yang meremas penisnya kuat. Ia tak tahan untuk tak mendesah.

" Ngghh kau sempithh akhh! Sial! Akuu ahh akan cepat orgame akhh!" Kris mengerang sembari memaju mundurkan miliknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati semuanya. Mereka tak menyadari seseorang tengah memeluk anak mereka dan menangis perlahan dalam pembaringannya.

" Aku tak melihat apa-apa" lirihnya dengan sangat pelan.

Crooked~

Baekhyun POV

Aku membuka mata dan mengerjapkan mataku perlahan membiasakan sinar yang memasuki mataku, aku melepas pelukan pada Lincoln anak mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka. Ini sakit.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke apartement ku yang tak jauh dari apartementnya, aku menghapus air mata ini dengan kasar. Aku tak melihat apa-apa… aku tak melihat apa-apa…

" ARGHH SIALAN! BANGSAT!" teriakku sembari menendang tempat sampah yang ada di hadapanku, aku memukul dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada dihadapanku. Semua tatapan tampak menatap dengan aneh, aku tak menghiraukannya dan tetap melakukan kegiatan itu. aku senang.

" BAEKHYUN HYUNG?!" ck, siapa lagi yang menggangguku?! Sialan! Aku berbalik dan melihat Tao sedang tersenyum dengan Sehun di hadapanku, mereka menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Sial, aku merindukan mereka terutama Tao.

" Hyungie~ hyung kemana aja? Hilang gitu aja, dan ninggalin kami semua. Bogoshippeo hyung!" Tao mencubit pipiku keras.

Aku hanya terdiam sembari menampilkan senyum terbaikku, yang pastinya sangat aneh saat ini. Aku mulai tak bisa tersenyum.

" Hyung, kenapa jadi thepelthi ini? Hyung yang dulu gak kaya thekalang. Baekkie hyung yang dulu thangat imut dan manith" sehun berkata dengan cadelnya. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengacak rambutnya, si cadel ini dia sangat lucu.

" Hyung tidak apa-apa sehun-ah, taotao." Jawabku dengan senyum simpul. Kami akhirnya mengobrol cukup lama hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah hampir malam. Mereka berpamitan dan akhirnya pulang, tak lupa kusampaikan salam untuk D.O dan Luhan hyung.

" Hah~" aku bernafas berat.

Aku kembali berjalan di jalanan ini dengan menghisap rokok yang sudah kunyalakan sebelumnya, asap putih itu berterbangan tertiup hembusan angin malam. Aku memperlambat jalanku sembari masih menghisap rokokku, aku berbelok di daerah perempatan dan melihat sosok yang sangat ku kenal, ia sedang menyudutkan seorang pria manis dan menciumnya kasar, melumatnya liar bagaikan binatang buas yang mencari mangsa. Aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mencium seorang lelaki manis yang rambut dan kancingnya mulai acak-acakan. Aku melirik sinis dan berusaha menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di sudut mataku. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka. Aku sakit.

End Baekhyun POV

_**Aku dulu percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan aku senang**__**  
**__**Tapi seperti sebuah lelucon, aku ditinggal sendirian**__**  
**__**Dulu kau berjanji padaku dengan jari kelingkingmu**__**  
**__**Tapi pada akhirnya**_

" Channie berjanji kan tidak akan meninggalkan Baekkie? Jinjja?"

" Ne, Channie janji! Kita akan menikah dan punya anak yang manis seperti Baekkie dan tampan seperti Channie! Channie janji!"

" Janji? Ayo salam jari kelingking!"

" Ne!"

" ARRGGHH STOP IT! Hoshh…hosshh…" Baekhyun terbangun dengan memegangi dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan cepat dan mencuci wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu. Ia berkumur hanya sekedar menghilangkan kepanikan di dalam dirinya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dalam bak mandi dan merendam diri disana, tak lupa ia nyalakan air untuk menyembunyikan isakannya itu.

" Baekhyun, kau akan dipindah tugaskan ke perusahaan Park. Kau harus bekerja giat disana, kudengar tuan Park menyukai pegawai yang rajin. Dan err kalau bisa, aku ingin kau melepas semua tindikanmu itu." Tuan Kim tampak memberi instruksi pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sebetulnya kurang setuju, namun apa daya ia harus melakukannya, atau ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. " Baiklah…"

Luhan berjalan dengan riang sembari menggenggam bungkusan yang akan ia bawakan untuk Sehun, ia berjalan dengan senyum indahnya dan terkadang menyapa beberapa orang yang ia temui di hadapannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang terdapat sebuah kursi panjang di bawahnya, ia melihat sehun sedang duduk dengan membaca buku novel kesukaannya. Ia mengendap-endap dan menutup mata Sehun begitu sampai dan bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun terkejut.

" Hannie hyung~ jangan nakal atau kucium" Sehun melepaskan tangan luhan dari matanya dan menarik luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Luhan hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang masih maju beberapa senti itu.

CUP~

" Thudah hyung, jangan pout teruth nanti Thehun cium loh hihihi" Sehun terkikik lucu, sedangkan Luhan masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan tersenyum memberikan bungkusan yang berisi makan siang itu untuk Sehun. Sehun menerima dengan sangat senang dan memakan dengan lahap masakan Luhan itu.

" Hyungg enakk! Hannie hyung mau?" Sehun menawari, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Sungguh ia mencintai bocah cadel ini.

" Ngg Sehun, bagaimana skripsimu nanti? Kau ingin jadi apa hm?" Luhan tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

" Nggg gampang hyung! Aku ingin jadi dokter thepelti Hannie hyung thweetyku~" Sehun tersenyum dan menampakkan eyesmilenya yang bisa dibilang aneh(?) *dihajar*

" Eh hyung! Kemarin Thehun sama Tao lihat Baekki hyung! Dia tampak aneh hyung! Eyelinernya tebal thekali, dan dia punya banyak tindikan. Ia jadi aneh hyung~" Sehun berujar lirih.

DEG

" Park Chanyeol…." Desis Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makannya dengan Sehun.

Crooked

CEKLEK~

" Annyeong haseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya sekertaris baru an- Chanyeol…." Senyum Baekhyun memudar begitu melihat Chanyeollah boss barunya, dan ia akan jadi sekertaris dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

" Byun Baekhyun, sangat menarik…"

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengapitnya di dinding, ia menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk Baekhyun dan sukses membuat si pemilik berwajah pucat.

" A-apa yang akan kau-"

" Kau lebih cantik dan manis tanpa eyeliner tebal dan tindikanmu itu.. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu" Chanyeol berkata dengan seduktif di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Bagaimana, kalau… kau memberiku anak lagi.. seperti dulu hng?" Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung dan berdoa pada tuhan agar setan yang sedang berada dalam diri Chanyeol segera pergi.

" Kau diam saja, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan…"

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desahan Chanyeol dan isakan tangis dari Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya begitu Hina saat ini. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong begitu Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya. Ia tersenyum miris dan memakai bajunya perlahan, tak ia hiraukan sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia melihat bercak darah di celana dalamnya begitu ia mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia merasa sangat hina.

" Kau harus melayaniku saat aku ingin… dan…"

" **Kau tak boleh menolak"**

" **Dan Kau tak boleh memakai celana dalam selama bekerja…"**

" **Bitch"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Wakakak xD special thanks for:

Widawu, Baconloveggyeol, Guest , Sonewbamin, Sex with MoonJongup, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, MyJonggie Han Nae Li AngelMinKi dyodokyung AnieJOY'ERS FiWonKyu0201 babyryou sweety guess aiiu d'freaky Guest is0live89 Qhia503 RoseEXOticsFRIEND Rin Kim .UT ajib4ff Deer Panda Cho Sungkyu 10rh lee minji elf Guest Twins Ra Rima-TAOma Lay91 chokyunims dinda Park Byun Joon flawlessaliens HunHan Forever RizkaCute Mrs. EvilGameGyu Korban chanyeol Lian Park ArlaParkBaek needtexotic miszshanty05 Ryu ryungie BYS Riyoung Kim Lee Kibum Namu Hwang pandarkn KaiSa mey Ciachunyoo bebebek Guest pujochi exo ritaanjani4 exindira Thanks buat reviewnya di ff bad boy^^ kalian daebak!


End file.
